


回头草

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Summary: 草总是对面更绿，也总是回头的最好吃。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	回头草

“人总是会无数次地踏入同一条河流。”  
徐彰彬想起被朋友揶揄时的话。就像是地震后持续不断的余波，他在被晃得眩晕的同时又腿软地跌坐了下去。如果这个形容足够贴切，那处于震源正上方的他现在正在经历一场旷日持久的大地震。  
“哥在想什么？”  
“……没，没……什么……”  
掐着他腰的那双手的主人，只比他小几个月的弟弟，此时的声音也断断续续的，气音多过实音，“骗人，哥明明就在走神。”说完一巴掌就落在了他屁股上，不是很疼，声音倒是清脆。徐彰彬的耳朵又红了几分。  
“为什么最近总是心不在焉啊……”男孩像是抱怨又像是在撒娇，“问你你又不说，是不是有事瞒着我。”  
徐彰彬被猛地顶了一下，两条腿彻底失去了支撑自己的力气，呜咽着坐了下去。在他身体里进出的东西又深入了一点，激得内壁不自觉地绞得更紧了一些。  
“放松……”  
“我没办法……你，嗯，轻一点……”他的性器被男孩握在手里，温热的手掌圈着他，拇指在铃口揉搓。徐彰彬呜咽了两声，勃发的性器在对方手里跳动了两下，很快就射了出来。快感像是翻白的浪花，裹挟着泡沫扑散在沙滩上；他则像是被夹带上岸的贝壳，张开一个小缝往外吐着水。  
他像是把半条命都丢了一样，趴在男孩身上用力地喘着；男孩半抱着他翻了个身撑在了他上方。徐彰彬还在不应期，被他这么一折腾大腿内侧的肌肉跟痉挛了一样轻轻抖着，推了他两下未果，便也只能就这么受着。男孩进出了两次，像是不太满意，啧了一声，用手卡着他的膝窝把他的腿推到胸口并了并，又缓缓把自己插了进去。这个姿势让徐彰彬看不到在自己身上动作的男孩的脸，他像是失去了安全感的幼兽，小幅挣扎了起来。男孩用力在他体内撞了两下，穴口周围都被磨得泛着烂红色。  
“铉……铉辰……不行，你停一下，”他的话被顶得没办法完整地说出，只能断断续续地央着黄铉辰慢一点。但是显然这点求饶并没被纳入采纳意见中。  
“哥可以的，只要是我说的什么都肯做，哥不是说过吗？”黄铉辰抵着他的敏感点碾压过去，他发出一声带着哭腔的哀鸣，刚射过没多久的性器竟又有了点抬头的态势。  
“好色啊，彰彬哥。”  
“什么？”徐彰彬的大脑像是也被一起捣成了一团浆糊，一时间反应不过来男孩说了什么。  
“这样也能硬起来吗？哥喜欢更痛一点的？”  
徐彰彬无力地摇了摇头，又试着推了一把黄铉辰，这次倒是推开了。黄铉辰直接从他身体里退了出来，卡在膝窝的手也放了下来，徐彰彬的两条腿就也失了力一般软绵绵地张开在黄铉辰身侧。他不知道自己做错了什么，为什么黄铉辰做到一半就不做了。他被晾在床上，羞耻心慢慢回到他的身体；试图把腿合起来，却又被一巴掌拍在大腿内侧强行分开。  
“呜……”  
黄铉辰瞪了他一眼，也没说什么话，见他不敢再把腿合上，像是满意了些，对着身下张着腿的哥哥自顾自地用手撸了起来。  
“……铉辰……为什么……”他的声音小了下去，“不插进来啊……”  
年轻男孩像是一直在等这句话，“哥只顾自己一个人爽，是不是有点不公平啊。”  
“我哪有！”他作为年长者的威严在床上显然毫无用处，“只是……太舒服了……”  
黄铉辰鼻腔里飘出一声轻哼，在徐彰彬自己用手扒开臀瓣的时候眯了眯眼睛。  
“插……插进来好不好……”他又补了一句，“求你。”  
黄铉辰恶狠狠地听了他哥的话。

“啊，对不起。没忍住射进去了……”男孩嘴上说着抱歉，语气却没有丝毫悔过的意思。徐彰彬知道他是故意的。  
“没事……”徐彰彬自己看不到，他的后穴还泛着湿润的红色，白色的粘稠液体就顺着那个在微微张合的穴口一点点流出来。  
“嗯……”他用自己的手指撑开后穴，试图把黄铉辰的东西给弄出来。但这个动作显然又让这个弟弟不满意了。  
“干嘛要弄出来啊。”  
“开什么玩笑，不弄出来明天肚子痛的可是我……”  
“好嘛……”黄铉辰搂着他亲了亲他的后颈，手顺着徐彰彬的胳膊一路摸到指尖，抓着他的手又插进了那个温软的地方。  
徐彰彬闷哼了一声，想把手抽出来，却被握得更紧了些。  
“别动。”  
房间里只剩下咕啾咕啾的声音，两个人的呼吸又渐渐沉重了起来。  
“别做了，”徐彰彬的声音带上了点央求，和他平日里撒娇的样子别无二致，“明天还要上班。”  
“打个电话给旻浩哥请假吧，之前加的班不是可以换休的嘛。”说着黄铉辰伸出空着的那只手，把放在床头柜的手机给够了过来，“要我帮你打电话说吗？”  
“不用了，过一会我自己打……”徐彰彬闭着眼睛，一副认了命的样子。他的一只手被黄铉辰拽着在自己身体里进出，另一只手覆上黄铉辰的性器，有一下没一下地揉弄着。果然男孩很快又硬了起来。  
“你怎么还能硬起来啊……”徐彰彬像是在埋怨，“我好累。”  
“还不是怪你。”他的手指在徐彰彬体内勾了一下，换来对方猝不及防的一声腻叫。  
“别叫了，再叫我现在就打电话给旻浩哥帮你请假。”  
徐彰彬果然乖乖闭嘴。

第二天徐彰彬睁开眼睛已经是十点半，头很痛，全身肌肉也有些泛酸。他猛然想到自己昨晚被折腾到凌晨，累到简单清洁了下就睡了，完全忘记了给自己的上司李旻浩发消息请假这回事。他一下子清醒了过来，黄铉辰不在家，估计是正常上班去了，他心里暗暗骂了一句小兔崽子精力真旺盛，一边按下了李旻浩的电话号。  
“喂？”  
“啊旻浩哥，是我，彰彬。”可能是昨天使用过度，又或许是因为刚起没多久，他的声带像是锈住的锯条在干燥的木块上拉扯，声音都带着飞起的木刺。“对不起我今天身体有点不舒服……想要请假来着……很抱歉现在才打电话跟你说。”  
李旻浩倒是没有多刁难他，“早上铉辰已经跟我打过电话了，说你昨天回家就有点不舒服，他关了你的闹铃叫你多睡一会。听你的声音好像确实不是很舒服，再睡会吧。反正前两天的案子已经快差不多结束了不是吗，让组里其他人处理就行了。你好好休息。”  
“……谢谢哥。”  
“没什么事就挂了。”  
“嗯。”  
“彰彬呀。”  
徐彰彬按下红色挂断按钮前一秒听见李旻浩喊了他的名字，他又把电话贴回耳边：“哥还有事吗？”  
“嗯……你好好休息。”  
徐彰彬轻轻笑了：“这句刚才哥已经说过了。”  
“铉辰他，对你还好吧。”  
“……”  
“没事就挂了。好好休息。”  
“哥什么时候变得——”  
——这么啰嗦了。徐彰彬的后半句没说完，对面就已经收了线。

他把手机扔回枕头旁边，又躺进了被窝。枕头上还有黄铉辰洗发水的味道，徐彰彬把脸埋在枕头里，用力吸了一口气，又把手慢慢伸进了松垮的睡裤里。

徐彰彬再一次睁开眼睛的时候整个屋子被笼罩在橘红色的昏暗之中。他看着墙上的挂钟，时针指在了5过一点的地方。他恍惚了一阵，直到听到楼下小孩的笑叫声才分辨出现在是傍晚而非凌晨。在这个点醒来，明明睡了一整天，倒真像是生病了一样头痛起来。徐彰彬翻身起来，顶着乱糟糟的头发在床沿坐着发了一会呆，看着被扔在地上的揉成一团团的餐巾纸，心也像是被慢慢攥紧了一样。  
李旻浩的话又趁着这个缝隙钻进了他的身体。  
“铉辰他，对你还好吧。”  
……好着呢。

徐彰彬还是被饥饿牵动着起了床。明明睡之前已经清理过了可还是觉得身体不太舒服，他想了想还是拿了两件衣服钻进了浴室。大腿上的指印还有两个没消，他泡在泛着浅青色的水中盯着自己的身子看出了神。

黄铉辰是个喜欢留痕迹的孩子，每次和他做爱以后身上都会多点印子。吻痕只能留在看不见的地方，这是徐彰彬唯一的要求。黄铉辰撇着嘴同意了这条，结果就是徐彰彬第二天只能尴尬的在胸口贴创可贴上班——如果他不想被衬衫的硬质布料蹭到肿起来的乳首被别人看出异样的话。当然晚上回到家又会被慢慢撕掉创可贴掐着那可怜的地方问有没有被别人发现。  
“没有没有，怎么可能会有。谁都像你一样有奇怪性癖吗。”  
“这怎么是奇怪的性癖，正常人看到哥的胸都会想这样的吧！”  
彼时黄铉辰的一只手还不老实地捏在他的乳肉上，像是陷在绵软的发面团里。徐彰彬被他揉得难受，轻轻夹了夹腿，结果又被发现：“这就又硬起来了吗，真的拜托哥稍微克制一点吧。”  
徐彰彬委屈又说不出话来，扒拉了两下黄铉辰的手扒不开，反而又被他用指甲轻轻刮了刮已经挺翘起来的乳首。  
“有时候真怀疑你是不是……”  
“是什么？”  
“没什么。”  
黄铉辰经常说话说一半让他很难受，但更难受的是臭小子只知道玩他的胸而不给他下面一个痛快。  
自己在黄铉辰这里究竟收获的是痛苦大于快感，还是快乐多过疼痛，他已经有些分不清了。又或许本来快乐就是疼痛的余味，痛苦即是快感的基调；他无法把他们完全剔除开来，就像他无法将黄铉辰从自己身上划开一样。

徐彰彬想着往日种种，手慢慢在下身动了动。他不知道自己明明怎么已经很累了，可想到和黄铉辰一起的干的那些破事又变得想要了起来。自己难道真的出了什么问题，像黄铉辰说的那样变得色情了吗。他呜咽了一声，身体往浴缸底滑了滑；水慢慢漫过他的口鼻，他完全沉在了浴缸的水面下。徐彰彬用一只手撸动着自己有些硬起来的性器，另一只手则伸到后面戳了戳自己前一天才被使用过的后穴。即便是在水里，没有润滑依然有些干涩感。他皱了皱眉，吐出一口气，裹着二氧化碳的气泡翻滚着在水面裂开，他的头发像是水草一样晃动了起来。他刚开始轻轻圈着自己的粉色性器，等到感觉积累到一定程度时动作则开始变得粗暴了起来。可能真的像铉辰说的那样，我更喜欢有些疼痛感的性体验吧，他想。  
窒息带来的快感让他的肌肉紧绷着颤抖着，在快要达到高潮的时候整个人像是触电一样痉挛了起来。徐彰彬猛地从水中抬起头来，小小水面的平静被打破，浴缸里仿佛经历了一场海啸一般，水泼在了地上发出了很空旷的声响。一些水顺着头发流进他的眼睛鼻子耳朵，他扒着浴缸拼命咳嗽了起来。眼睛很痛，眼泪混着浴缸里的水滴在瓷砖上，他用手背蹭了蹭，头仰起来靠着瓷质浴缸坚硬的边沿大口大口呼吸。  
每次做爱都像要死掉一样。刚刚如果自己没有抬起头是不是就能在永恒的高潮中死去，就像那些夜晚一样。疲倦感像是海水回潮，凶猛地倒灌进他的四肢百骸。他像是被拍打上岸失了全身力气的搁浅的鱼，连跳动都只是条件反射似的肌肉痉挛。好困，好累，头好晕。头发上的水坠在瓷砖上发出滴答的破碎响声，他的意识也跟着模糊成了一片雪花点。

“徐彰彬？”  
他意识飘忽地听见似乎有人在叫他的名字，眼皮却沉重地睁不开。  
是铉辰回家了吗？是谁都无所谓了，能不能先不要叫我，让我再睡一会吧。  
徐彰彬的世界彻底关了灯黑了下来。


End file.
